Flamant Rose et Crocodile
by Orange-ina
Summary: Un flamand Rose kidnappe un Crocodile pour lui faire plein de bonne chose. :D Finish.


Pairing : Doflamingo x Crocodile.

Rating : M pour lemon et langage légèrement cru.

Disclamer : Appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

_Lors de la bataille de MarineFord, Doflamingo fait une proposition à Crocodile, le rejoindre à ses côté pour la nouvelle ère, mais celui-ci refuse. _

___C'est un One-shot en un seul chapitre, j'espère ne pas être trop OOC._

* * *

« Crocodile, vient te joindre à moi pour la nouvelle ère qui se prépare. »

Doflamingo avait soufflé ses paroles en frôlant Crocodile, il avait d'ailleurs sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son oreille. Il en avait presque rougit, mais il repris vite contenance car il ne devait pas détourner son attention de son adversaire rusé.

« Je ne m'allierai jamais avec quelqu'un qui défend la Marine.

- Je le sais bien Crocodile, mais je ne te demande pas de défendre la Marine. »

Cette fois si, Doflamingo était dans son dos, lui susurrant ses derniers mots dans l'oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment avant de faire un rapide écart, évitant ainsi de se faire empaler par son crochet en or. Crocodile était essoufflé et rougissait à cause du combat et des attentions obscènes du Flamant Rose à son égard, Doflamingo en profita pour l'admirer, ses cheveux, souvent si bien coiffés, tombant sur son visage lui donnait un air qu'il qualifia de sexy. La sueur dû à ce combat plaquait ses vêtements contre son corps. Doflamingo en devenait fou. Crocodile l'attirait comme un aimant. Il pris donc une décision qui ne plairait pas à son adversaire.

« Que ce que tu fait ?

- Rien du tout mon petit Crocodile, je pensais. »

A l'annonce de ce surnom, Crocodile vu rouge, puis il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser ce psychopathe et qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore préparer. Un soupir s'échappa de ses douces lèvres, il le rendait dingue. Mais Doflamingo profita de ce moment inattention pour l'assommer d'un coup rapide et sec sur la nuque.

« Que ….

- Héhéhéhé, je suis désolé mon petit Crocodile, mais tu est ma proie et je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme sa. »

Il pris le corps inerte de Crocodile sur son épaule pour l'amener dans une chambre à MarineFord.

_Quelques jours plus tard …_

Crocodile, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, se réveille lentement. La lumière du soleil est tellement éblouissante qu'il doit plisser des yeux. Il regarde autour de lui et voit qu'il est à MarineFord. A sa droite il voit Doflamingo endormit sur une chaise, se rappelant le sale coup qu'il lui a fait, il ne pût s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans sa chaise. Le rire caractéristique de Doflamingo retentit dans la chambre.

« Héhéhéhé, mon petit crocodile est réveillé. »

Crocodile ne dit rien, il était exaspérant, et puis ce surnom, il allait très vite le lui faire ravaler s'il n'arrête pas de le prononcer. S'il voulait un surnom, il allait le lui donner.

« Et oui, petit Flamand Rose »

Doflamingo fût surpris quelques secondes, mais son sourire réapparu aussi vite qu'il était parti. Crocodile n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, de plus il était affaiblit par la morphine, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Crocodile remarqua le sourire de plus en plus grand de Doflamingo. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il subit une attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Doflamingo l'embrassait. Crocodile se maudissait lui-même d'avoir donné se surnom au Psychopathe. Mais dans l'état où il était, sa résistance ne tient pas longtemps et il se laissa aller contre Doflamingo. Manquant d'air, Doflamingo rompit le baiser.

« Sa ne te déplaît pas on dirait » dit-il, caressant la cicatrice traversant le visage de Crocodile.

« Va crever, connard. »

« Héhéhéhé. »

Crocodile rougissait, il se sentait tellement faible qu'il enrageait. Mais Doflamingo était doué, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Doflamingo descendre le long de sa gorge, il céda. Après tout, un peu de plaisir ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il leva la tête laissant le champ libre à la langue de son Flamant Rose. Ils sentaient la température montée. Doflamingo enleva le drap du lit, découvrant Crocodile uniquement habillé d'un caleçon, sous lequel apparaît une légère bosse. Le Flamant Rose s'en lèche déjà les lèvres. Son regard remonta vers Crocodile, une vision de luxure s'offrait à lui, c'était tellement tentant. Il alla lui mordiller la lèvre, quémandant l'ouverture de sa bouche pour l'embrasser de la manière la plus douce et sensuelle qu'il soit possible. Crocodile sentit alors quelque chose de dur se poser sur son entre-jambe déjà bien gonflé de sang. Une onde de plaisir le transperça littéralement.

« Hum … Doflamingo …. »

Ce dernier fut surpris de ce gémissement tellement sensuel qui venait de Crocodile, le voir ainsi était la plus merveilleuse vue qu'il lui était donné de voir de toute sa vie. De plus il avait prononcé son nom, Doflamingo sentit son cœur raté un battement. Il l'avait toujours nié, se forçant à penser que se n'était que physique, pourtant il en était tomber raide dingue. Crocodile n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il ne comprenais pas ses réactions, personne ne l'avait fait frémir jusque dans ses entrailles. Le dur et puisant Crocodile devenu faible et amoureux face à Doflamingo ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant, au plus profond de lui même, c'est tellement vrai.

Doflamingo lécha la verge, déjà dure, de Crocodile à travers le tissu moulant de son caleçon. Crocodile s'arqua, il en voulait plus. Doflamingo sourit face à cette demande, muette mais très expressive, et l'exauça. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu, baissa le caleçon doucement le long des jambes de Crocodile et le jeta, par-terre, à côté du lit. Le Flamant Rose revint sur l'objet de son désir, et souffla doucement et faiblement sur le gland de son petit Crocodile favori. Ce dernier en haletait, ce foutu Flamant l'excitait sans même le toucher. Il allait craquer.

« Do … Doflamingo … Enfoiré !

- Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit en rigolant Doflamingo.

Il mis ses doigts dans la bouche voluptueuse de Crocodile qu'il les lécha avec passion et envie.

En même temps, Doflamingo s'approcha lentement du membre fièrement dressé et commença à le sucer doucement et langoureusement. Mais Crocodile ne le voyait pas ainsi et donna subitement des coups de hanche. Doflamingo faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise mais aussi du fait que la verge s'était subitement enfoncée profondément dans sa gorge. Il arrêta alors de lui piper le membre et sortit les doigts de la bouche de son Croco.

« Humph ! »

Crocodile ricana, mais il s'arrêta subitement alors qu'une présence étrangère se logeait dans son intimité vierge. Il chercha à se débattre, il ne voulait pas être le dominé, sa ne doit pas se passer comme sa ! Mais Doflamingo alla l'embrasser en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son corps, l'immobilisant. De plus, un deuxième doigt fut inséré, touchant en même temps une boule de nerfs se nommant la prostate. Crocodile laissa échapper un long gémissement, le troisième doigt en profita pour s'infiltrer discrètement pour permettre une bonne préparation pour évier des douleurs inutile au petit Croco. Après quelques minutes de mouvement accompagnée de caresses pour décontracter son anus, Doflamingo retira ses doigts. Crocodile laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration que le Flamant Rose remarqua. Cela le fit sourire.

« Frustré ?

- S'il te plaît ...

- Hum ? Je n'ai pas attendu. »

Il adorait agacer celui qui est maintenant son amant, il ne ratait pas une seule occasion de lui rappeler sa présence.

« S'il te plaît ! »

Doflamingo, ne trouvant pas de produit pouvant faire office de lubrifiant, cracha dans sa main et branla sa grande verge pour qu'elle glisse le plus possible. La première entrée est souvent la plus difficile. Il se leva du lit pour s'y mettre au bout, attrapa les jambes de Crocodile pour le tirer à lui. Ce qui le fit couiner de surprise. Il mis ses jambes sur ses épaules, hors de question de le prendre en levrette, il préférai voir son visage pour savoir s'il y allait trop fort. Il pris sa verge et la mena vers le lieu des plaisirs charnels, il pénétra doucement, regardant avec attention les émotions sur le visage de Crocodile. Lorsqu'il vit des larmes de douleurs commencer à couler, il prit le membre de Crocodile de sa main libre et vit des mouvements de va et viens, tentant de lui faire passer la douleur. Une fois en entier dans son anus, il patienta jusqu'à ce que Crocodile lui intima de commencer en bougeant des hanches. Il vit de léger mouvements, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Mais Crocodile en voulait plus.

« Ha … ha … plus vite … »

Doflamingo accéléra ces mouvements, s'enfonçant de plus en plus, il toucha le point sensible, qu'est la prostate, de Crocodile. Les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Crocodile résonnaient dans la chambre sous l'effet des coups de butoirs du Flamant Rose. Crocodile touchait le 7ème ciel. Il arrivait à la fin, il se sentait venir. Doflamingo le sentit et accéléra de plus en plus. Crocodile finit par éjaculer sur son torse, suivit de peu par Doflamingo, dans son intimité, qui s'écroula à côté de son Croco. Il passa les draps sur leurs corps et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, fatigués. Crocodile pensant qu'il aurait tout le temps le lendemain pour lui en vouloir.

* * *

_J'espère que sa vous a plu. _

_Reviews please._ ;)


End file.
